A file system is used in computing for controlling the storage and retrieval of data. In particular, file systems are used to identify and separate data into individual units, and each unit is considered a “file” of the system. The overall file system is the logic and structure used to locate, store, retrieve, and manage groups of information or files. A file server can be a computer used to provide the location for shared disk access, which is the shared storage of computer files, and to enable the retrieval of data while computations are made by computers on the network. A virtual file server consists of a virtualized device configured to store any means of computer files and information. These computer systems and data identification and retrieval technologies are used throughout many different businesses and for a myriad of applications.